Spirited Away 2
by DawnOfLife1234
Summary: Yubaba's son is sick! Chihiro has to go find the medicine. Story is still in progress and other conflicts will be added.
1. Chapter 1

It was a fine summer's day. 5 months after Chihiro's encounter with Haku. Chihiro sat in her front lawn of her house. Her thoughts wandered as she enjoyed the breeze.

_Haku, will I ever see you again?_

_Sure, we will._

_When will that be?_ she thought to herself. _Haku. _In the past five months that she had lived there she had met many people she could call 'friend' but no one compared to Haku. Her best friend since she had moved. _I wonder what they're all doing right now._

She had tried several times to go back to the Spirit World, but all her attempts had failed. She wondered if there was a pattern that led to it. Then it hit her. _The hair band!_

She got up from her spot and ran into the house and up to her room. She pulled out the hair band she had put into a drawer along with a drawing of her and Haku she had drawn the other day. "I don't know how I didn't think of this before."

She wrapped the band in her ponytail and went back downstairs, taking the picture with her. She grabbed her backpack which she had packed with necessities. A flashlight, extra clothes, hairbrush, a blanket, and other things she thought she might need. Chihiro carefully folded up the picture and placed it in the front pocket of the bag. She looked at the clock. _5:25 p.m. _Only a little while until sundown. She snuck over to the door and opened it quietly. "Chihiro!"

She jumped at the sound of her mother's voice. "Dinner's ready!"

"I'm going out for a bit, Mom," she called to her mother who was in the kitchen. "Well, hurry back."

She didn't know if she planned on coming back for awhile.

"OK," she said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to the people who reviewed. This is the first story that I have posted

on here that might have some potential.

Chihiro made her way through the woods. She shifted the heavy pack on her back. She knew that the sun would not set for another hour or two but she was not going to take any chances. She passed the weird statue that was settled in front of the tunnel. She passed through the dark tunnel and into the fair grounds.

The place looked just like it had the last time she had been there. The wind moaned through the broken structures. She passed through the grassy fields and over to the hill that had an overview of the area. She spotted the place where her parents had turned to pigs and where the field turned into a river at night.

She hesitated a minute and crossed the field. She wandered around the area and sat on a bench and waited for the sun to set. Haku usually came out at night and Chihiro knew that she could find him at night. It would not be wise to go into the bath house alone and without an escort.

She waited for what felt like forever and dozed off. 

Chihrio wandered through the darkness looking for Haku. She found him sitting on the ground his dark hair hiding his expression. She ran with her flash light over to him and shined it on him. Haku looked up. Chihiro jumped back in fear. Haku had fangs and red eyes and looked almost like a demon.

_"What are you doing here?" he demanded in a rasp voice. _

_"Haku! What happened to you?" Chihiro cried. _

_He got up and came towards her. His fangs bared and his red eyes piercing through her…_

Chihiro jolted awake. The sound of a clock tower ringing woke her from her bad dream. The buildings and restaurants were all lit up and the spirits were covering the area. She got up from her spot and searched around for Haku. "Haku!"

She went over to the bath house and waited by the bridge in hopes that he would come. The different spirits passed by her, including the Radish Spirit. He merely glanced at her. Suddenly, she spotted a head of dark green hair in the crowds and called out, "Haku!"

The figure jumped and moved out of the crowd.

"Chihiro!" He ran over to her. "I'm so glad to see you!" Through his smiling face, she could sense that something was wrong.

"Haku, there's something wrong isn't there?"

He merely looked away.

Thanks for reading and please review! I am having trouble deciding what I want the problem to be. Should I make it funny? Serious? A contest or a battle? Rating may change in future. It might be awhile until chapter 3 is put up but if you have any suggestions please let me know, just leave it in the review. Thanks!


	3. Author's Notes

NOTES

Hello, thank you for reading my story. I will try my best to update my story as fast as possible but I do not want to make the story too simple. My story is open to suggestions.

The baby's name in the movie is Boh, according to the cast.

In the next chapter, Boh is sick. Don't worry! It'll get much more exciting. So please be patient. I do not want to ruin the story!

Other conflicts will be added as the story goes on so please keep reading. At least skim if you don't want to read the whole thing. I will make the chapters longer so you have more to read.

Sorry to those who thought this was the next chapter!

Thanks for all the support.


End file.
